The Good Old Days
This is for the Livin' With The Squid episode. You may be looking for the Leader Plankton! episode of a similar title. 'The Good Old Days '''is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Billy (cameo) *Karen Plankton (cameo) *Old Squidward (cameo) *Squilvia (cameo) *Technetium (mentioned) Plot Patrick moves into a retirement home. Story Squidward had been lying down in the living room, watching Seavivor. The episode soon ended, the squid turning off the television set. "That late-night marathon of Seavivor was amazing! Great way to catch up on the series," Squidward grinned, getting up from the couch and heading up into his bedroom. However, there he caught Patrick sleeping in his bed. "Patrick!" Squidward shouted. "Gah! Squidward! What the heck, man?! You woke me up from my nap!" Patrick said grumpily, crossing his arms. Patrick once used to live in Coral City With roommates Squidward and SpongeBob But then he had enough He couldn’t take them anymore So he moved to Coral City Retirement Center And well now let’s just say Doctor Bugs, please don't sue me "You're in my bed!" he shouted. "Yes, it's very comfortable," Patrick said, patting the side. "Why?!" Squidward questioned, his eye twitching. "Because Technetium won't get out of my room! that crazy little stalker!" Patrick growled. "He's your pet, Patrick. He's'' supposed to stay in your room," Squidward pointed out. "Well, I'm tired of it! That jellyfish needs to get a job! All he does is sit around here all day!" Patrick complained. Squidward stared at the starfish, a deadpan expression on his face. "That reminds me, your rent's due today," Squidward mentioned. "Rent? Squidward, I don't have any money! Maybe if that damn jellyfish would get a job, then I'd be able to pay you. Besides, what about SpongeBob? Why aren't you pestering him for rent money? Do you like him better than me or something?" Patrick questioned. "Yes," Squidward said dryly. Soon SpongeBob walked. "Hey Squidward! Here's this month's rent money! Oh, and here's Patrick's too. And Technetium's," SpongeBob said, handing Squidward the money. "Thanks, SpongeBob!" Squidward grinned. "Unbelievable! You treat SpongeBob like he's a god! It's like you're dating or something!" Patrick complained. "Uh, Patrick, we're dating," SpongeBob pointed. "Wait, what?" Squidard asked. "Nothing," SpongeBob said drly. "Oh, I forgot Squiward's dating Squilvia," Patrick rolled his eyes. Suddenly Squilvia appeared in the room. "That's right, baby!" she grinned, leaning on Squidward's bed. Squidward groaned, pushing her out the window. "You know, what? I'm tired of how you treat me! I'm out of here! I'm gonna find a new place to live!" Patrick announced, storming out of the house. "So, does that mean I can have Patrick's rent money back?" SpongeBob asked. "No," Squidward said drlyly. Coral City Retirement Center Patrick walked up to the building, staring at it. "If that old man rip-off version of me can do it, I can too!" he said, running towards the entrance, promptly smashing into the wall. "What are you doing?" Squidward asked, crossing his tentacles. "I'm moving into this retirement center!" Patrick annoucned. "Why are you moving into a retirement center?" SpongeBob asked, walking over to the two. "It seemed to work out pretty well for the old versions of us," Patrick shrugged. "The old versions of us?! You're not talking about those alternate-dimension freaks, are you?! They were awful! I mean, god! Absolutely awful! There's no continuity! It's just a whole bunch of random junk! ''Poorly written random junk. Nothing even close to the genius stylings of ParodySponge. ''And how they portray me is even worse," Squidward ranted. Suddenly, Dr. Gayord's time machine appeared. The older version of Squidward stepped out of the machine, walking over to his alternate self and quickly knocking him out with a cane. He then hopped back into the time machine, disapearing. "I thought the time machine was destroyed," Patrick said. "No continuity, remember?" SpongeBob reminded him. "Oh. Well, time to move into the retirement center!" Patrick grinned, picking up his luggage and heading into the building. "Where'd he get those bags from?" SpongeBob asked. Cut to the inside of the retirement center, Patrick speaking to the front desk employee. "I want a free house," Patrick said. "I'm sorry, only seniors can move into the retirement center," Karen stated. Billy then entered the building, walking past Patrick and over to the front desk. "So, my parents just kicked me out, I'd like a free place to stay," he stated. "I'm sorry, like I said before, only seniors can move into the retirement center," Karen repeated. "But I am a senior!" Billy said, pulling out his student ID, revealing that he's in 12th grade. "I meant senior citizens," Karen said dryly. "Your rules are dumb," Patrick said, promptly pressing the power button on the monitor, causing Karen to shut down. "Now let's go get that free room!" Patrick grinned. Billy grinned back and they quickly ran past the front desk, into one of the rooms at the retirement center. In the room, Old Man Jenkins was currently being given a sponge bath by one of the workers there. "Oh, hey there little kiddies!" he grinned. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" the two of them shouted, quickly turning around and running away, slamming into the wall. "And I thought my vision was bad," Old Man Jenkins commented. Trivia *It is revealed that Squidward likes SpongeBob more than Patrick. *Technetium is mentioned multiple times in the episode, though he never actually appears. *Squidward mentions ''ParodySponge, yet another series created by The Terrible Travis. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pages with red links Category:WumboMan900